Biss zum Ende der Ewigkeit
by LuckyCrazy
Summary: Dies ist meine Wunschvorstellung, wie es mit Bella und Edward nach Eclipse weitergehen wird. Ihre Hochzeit und die Verwandlung stehen an, doch wird alles so glatt ablaufen?
1. Überraschender Ausflug

Hey! Das ist nun meine erste FF,die ich hier poste, aber ich hau rein und geb mein Bestes!xD

**Überraschender Ausflug**

Noch immer müde und groggy beschirmte ich mit dem Arm meine Augen, als helles Licht durchs Fenster fiel. Alice hatte mich gestern Abend mit jedem auch so winzigem Detail für die Hochzeit bombardiert und wollte für alles meine Meinung wissen.

Als ob die für sie groß zählen würde.

Schließlich hatte sich Edward meiner erbarmt und zu seinem Bett getragen, nicht ohne Alice das Versprechen geben zu müssen, heute mit den Vorbereitungen weiter zumachen.

Ich wollte am liebsten gar nicht mehr aufstehen.

Charlie hat sich von Alice überreden lassen, dass ich die Nacht bei den Cullens verbringe, um eben über die Hochzeit zu reden. Es ging erstaunlich einfach, und er hat nicht einmal gefragt, ob ich die Nacht bei _ihr_ oder _ihm _verbringen würde. Vielleicht wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen.

Aber ich musste zugeben, dass Alice Geschmack hatte und wusste, was sie tat.

Wir waren uns so ziemlich einer Meinung, wie wir uns meine Hochzeit vorstellten. Die Einladungen waren vor zwei Tagen abgeschickt worden und Alice regelte die meisten Angelegenheiten.

Und trotzdem war es einfach nur anstrengend.

Ich wollte mir einfach nur noch Edward schnappen und mit ihm irgendwohin fahren, nur wir beide. Ganz allein. Traute Zweisamkeit.

In den letzten Tagen waren wir uns nicht mehr richtig nahe gewesen, was größtenteils an Alice lag und obwohl wir uns meistens im gleichen Haus befanden, vermisste ich ihn einfach nur. Sein Lächeln, die kühle seiner Haut und das Gefühl, wenn seine Lippen auf sich auf meine pressten.

Unwillkürlich seufzte ich bei den Gedanken auf.

„Guten Morgen, mein Engel." Edwards kühler Atem streifte mein Gesicht und sein Duft umnebelte meinen Gedankenzug.

Ich öffnete die Augen und blickte in die Topasfarbenen Augen _meines_ Engels. Er hielt mich fest in seinen Amen und sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt.

Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

Edward lächelte, als er es gehört hatte und legte sanft seine kalten Lippen auf meine.

Mein Herz überschlug sich und raste nun doppelt so schnell.

Ich schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und er drückte mich näher an sich und wir vertieften den Kuss.

Als mir langsam schummrig wurde und ich durch seinem Duft in meinem Kopf nicht mehr vernünftig wusste, wie man atmet, ließ er von mir ab und lächelte schief.

„Na, das ist doch mal eine schöne Morgenbegrüßung." sagte ich außer Atem.

Er lachte leise und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren. Ich kuschelte mich eng an seine Brust.

„Und, wartet Alice schon auf mich?" Das war eine rhetorische Frage. Ich war mir sogar ziemlich _sicher_, dass sie bereits hinter der Tür stand und darauf lauerte, dass ich aufstand.

„Nein." antwortete Edward ruhig.

Verdutzt blickte ich auf und schaute in sein Gesicht. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Nein?" fragte ich ungläubig.

Edward schüttelte den Kopf. „ Ich hab heute etwas anderes mit dir vor." Nun grinste er.

„Und das wäre?" fragte ich misstrauisch.

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf und lachte. „Keine Chance! Es soll eine Überraschung werden."

Ich seufzte und ließ meinen Kopf zurück ins Kissen fallen.

Edward und seine Überraschungen. Ich hasste Überraschungen, und meinen Argwohn und meine Neugier schienen ihn immer zu amüsieren. Und ich platzte tatsächlich fast vor Neugier, doch ich bohrte nicht weiter nach; egal, wie sehr ich mich auch anstrengen würde, er würde es mir nicht verraten.

„Was denn, heute keine Ausquetsch- Versuche?"

Ich schaute ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Er grinste; anscheinend sah man mir meine vergeblich zuzügeln versuchende Neugier von der Nasenspitze ab.

„Das wäre sinnlos." murmelte ich schmollend. „Du würdest mir doch nichts verraten."

Sein Gesicht kam näher. Sein Duft schwirrte mir wieder im Kopfe herum und ich blinzelte ein paar mal, als er mir tief in die Augen schaute.

„Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen." sagte er sanft und bereitete meinem Schmollen ein Ende, als ich mich in seinen Augen verlor.

„Atmen, Bella." Ich schnappte nach Luft und wurde rot. Er lachte leise und drückte mich sanft an sich. Eigentlich fand ich seine Idee ganz gut. _Edward schnappen und wegfahren._ Ich grinste, als ich mich an meine Gedanken von gerade erinnerte; Edward hatte wohl den gleichen Einfall gehabt.

Edward sah mich verwundert an.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich hatte vorhin den gleichen Gedanken gehabt wie du: Edward schnappen und wegfahren."

Nun grinste er wieder. Er hatte heute morgen sehr gute Laune. Anscheinend freute er sich, mir dieses etwas zu zeigen.

„Aber du solltest dich fertig machen, mein Engel. Wir sollten langsam los fahren, sonst verpassen wir unseren Flug."

Ich stand vom Bett auf und suchte meine Wechselklamotten zusammen, die ich gestern Abend von zuhause mitgenommen hatte.

„Wie lange werden wir unterwegs sein?" fragte ich, während ich mir mein Waschzeug schnappte.

„Drei Tage. Wir werden übermorgen wieder da sein."

Ich stutzte.

„Ich muss vorher noch Charlie anrufen."

„Schon geschehen."

„Er hat es einfach zugelassen?"

Edward nickte.

Ich war total perplex. Mir kam es gestern schon so komisch vor, dass er mich einfach so bei den Cullens übernachten ließ- (sein Verhältnis war längst nicht mehr so angespannt zu Edward, zwar noch nicht freundschaftlich, aber dennoch deutlich auf dem Weg zur Besserung. Nachdem wir ihm von unserer Hochzeit erzählt hatten, war Charlie dennoch argwöhnisch gewesen, aber nachdem es Renée freudig aufgenommen hatte, freute er sich auch für mich. Dennoch war er manchmal launisch, wenn ich den ganzen Tag bei meinem Verlobten verbrachte und erst Abends zum Essen zurückkehrte)- aber dass er mich nun drei Tage bei Edward ließ, verwunderte mich total. Ich konnte mir auch keinen Grund erklären, woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel von Charlie stammte.

„Hast du ihn bestochen?" Eine bessere Möglichkeit fiel mir nicht ein.

Edward schmunzelte.

„Ich habe ihn einfach gesagt, was wir vorhaben, natürlich ein wenig umgeformt, und er war einverstanden. Seiner Auffassung nach stelle ich dich meinen Verwandten vor und wir erzählen ihnen persönlich von unserer Verlobung und bleiben für vier Tage bei ihnen."

„Und das hat er einfach geschluckt?" fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Er hat im Moment auch etwas anderes im Kopf und es war ihm nur recht, dass ich dich entführe." Er grinste nun schalkhaft.

„Und was beschäftigt ihn im Moment so, dass es ihm recht ist, wenn ich entführt werde?" fragte ich und suchte nach irgendwelchen Andeutungen, die Charlie vielleicht gemacht hatte. Tatsächlich schien er in letzter Zeit immer ein wenig in Gedanken gewesen zu sein.

„Das soll er dir selber erzählen, wenn wir zurück sind."

Ich seufzte und gab auf.

„Bin gleich wieder da."

Er drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich warte hier."

Ich verließ sein Zimmer und ging ins Bad. Was war denn nun mit Charlie los? Probleme bei der Arbeit? Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht erklären und kam auch auf keine Lösung, als ich frisch geduscht und fertig gemacht wieder in Edwards Zimmer ging.

Er saß nun auf seinem Sofa und lächelte, als ich eintrat. Er zog mich zu sich und ich setzte mich rittlings auf seinen Schoß und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Ich schloss meine Arme um seinen Nacken und seine Arme drückten mich eng an ihn.

„Warum hast du Charlie gesagt, dass wir vier Tage weg sein werden? Wir kommen übermorgen doch schon wieder."

„Vielleicht, weil ich dich einfach länger bei mir behalten wollte?" hauchte er an meinem Ohr. Sein Mund wanderte nun von meinem Ohr hinunter zu meinem Nacken und seine Fingerspitzen streichelten meinen Rücken. Mein Herz überschlug sich.

„Wir müssen nun wirklich los, mein Engel." flüsterte er widerwillig und er schien sich damit eher selbst überzeugen zu wollen.

Er hob mich von seinem Schoß und stand auf. Mit einem Arm um meine Taille und im anderen meine Tasche tragend, führte er mich die Treppe hinunter in den Eingangsbereich, wo Alice gerade hineinkam.

Sie lächelte, als sie uns sah.

„Fahrt ihr nun?"

Edward nickte. Alice schlenderte nun die Treppe hoch, während Edward die Tür öffnete.

„Na, dann viel Spaß euch zwei! Und, Bella?" rief Alice hinterher.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. „Ja?"

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Aufgeschoben ist nicht gleich aufgehoben."

Ich verdrehte die Augen und trat durch die Tür nach draußen. Edward folgte mir und wir gingen zu seinem Volvo, der vor der Garage stand.

„Wir fahren erst noch zu Charlie, damit du dir noch ein paar Sachen einpacken kannst." erklärte Edward und hielt mir die Beifahrertür auf.

„Okay." Ich stieg ein und eine Sekunde später saß Edward neben mir, ließ den Motor an und fuhr zu Charlie.

Als wir bei mir ankamen, stand Charlies Streifenwagen nicht in der Einfahrt; Er war wohl arbeiten.

Kaum war der Motor aus, hielt mir Edward meine Tür auf.

„Danke." murmelte ich und er lächelte sanft als Antwort.

Ich schloss die Haustüre auf und ging direkt die Treppe hoch in mein Zimmer, Edward folgte mir mit meiner Tasche und stellte sie auf meinem Bett ab. Ich legte meine alten Sachen raus und packte neue ein, mein Waschzeug war bereits gepackt.

„Wie ist die Zeit?" fragte ich ihn, als ich den Reißverschluss meiner Tasche zuzog.

„Wir liegen gut drin. Trotzdem müssen wir los." Er küsste mich kurz auf die Lippen, nahm meine Tasche in die eine Hand und mit der anderen meine.

Am Auto öffnete er den Kofferraum und stellte meine Tasche neben eine weitere, schwarze Reisetasche; mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er auch etwas gepackt hatte.

Als wir im Auto saßen, nahm ich wieder seine kalte Hand und umschloss sie mit meinen. Als ich aufblickte, sah Edward mich so liebevoll und zärtlich an, sodass meine Knochen zu schmelzen schienen. Erst als er den Blick wieder auf die Straße wandte, konnte ich wieder klar denken. Ich atmete erst einmal tief durch, dann musterte ich ihn, während er weiter auf die Straße schaute. Ich streichelte gedankenverloren seine Hand in meinen. Ich überlegte fieberhaft, wohin wir fahren und was er mir zeigen wollte und suchte nach irgendwelchen Andeutungen gestern, die darauf schließen könnten. Ich fand keine, aber vielleicht war ich gestern Abend einfach zu müde gewesen, um mich an solche zu erinnern.

Edward bemerkte, dass ich ihn so musterte. Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich wieder mir zu.

„Woran denkst du?" fragte er leise.

„Ich überlege, wohin du mich verschleppen könntest." antwortete ich ihm.

Er schmunzelte.

„Da wirst du dich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen, mein Engel."

Ich seufzte und schaute aus dem Fenster. Wir schwiegen eine Weile, während Edward den Highway entlang in Richtung Flughafen raste. Die Gegend flog an uns vorbei und wir ließen massenhaft Autos hinter uns zurück. Früher bekam ich bei seinem Fahrstil Panik, doch ich gewöhnte mich langsam daran, obwohl mir dennoch ein wenig mulmig zumute war.

Im Parkhaus des Flughafens angekommen, parkte Edward den Volvo und wir machten uns mit unserem Gepäck zum einchecken. Ich versuchte, einen Blick auf die Tickets zu erhaschen, doch Edward vermied dies tunlichst. Grinsend steckte er sie in die Innentasche seiner Jacke.

„Dann wär ja die ganze Überraschung dahin."

Ich widerstand dem Impuls, ihm schmollen die Zunge rauszustrecken, als mir eine Idee kam, zwar eine ziemlich blöde, aber das war mir im Moment egal.

Als wir uns vom Schalter entfernten, stellte ich mich vor ihm hin und schmiegte mich eng an ihn, während ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken schloss. Ich schaute in seine Topasfarbenen Augen, die wie flüssiges Gold schimmerten und versuchte, an meinem Vorhaben festzuhalten, ihm sein Geheimnis zu entlocken.

„Bitte." flüsterte ich und versuchte dabei, seine verführerische Stimme zu kopieren.

„Bitte was?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Ich hielt mein Gesicht näher zu seinem hin, bis sich unsere Lippen fast berührten und versuchte mich nicht so sehr von seinem Blick ablenken zu lassen- was gar nicht so einfach war.

„Bitte sag mir, wohin wir fliegen." flüsterte ich erneut und näherte mich wieder

etwas seinem Gesicht. Ich spürte die Kälte seiner Haut.

„Nein." Es klang ein wenig hilflos.

Ich presste meine Lippen auf seine und legte all meine Liebe und Leidenschaft für ihn in ihn. Er erwiderte den Kuss im gleichen ausmaß und ich konzentrierte mich stark auf meinen Verstand. Er legte seine Hände an meine Hüfte und zog mich noch enger an sich, was mir die Sache nicht gerade erleichterte.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste Edward sanft sein Gesicht von meinem. Ich rang um Atem und auch Edward atmete heftiger als sonst.

„Das ist unfair, wenn du mit solchen Mitteln kämpfst." murmelte er.

„Dann gib doch einfach auf." lächelte ich, als ich meinen Sieg witterte.

Er seufzte ein wenig gequält.

„Wir fliegen nach Chicago." antwortete er schließlich und beobachtete mich.

„Was wollen wir denn in Chicago?" fragte ich verständnislos.

„Nix da! Diese Überraschung behalte ich wirklich für mich. Da kannst du dich auch noch so anstrengen." Den letzten Teil flüsterte er.

„Wollen wir wetten?" fragte ich schalkhaft und stellte mich wieder auf Zehenspitzen.

„Lieber nicht." antwortete er schnell und zog mich an seiner Seite durch den Flughafen zur Sicherheitskontrolle.

Als unser Flug aufgerufen wurde, schob Edward mich zu unserem Gate und wir bestiegen das Flugzeug.

Edward hatte mal wieder in der 1. Klasse gebucht und er ließ mir den Platz am Fenster. Ich kuschelte mich in den bequemen Sitz und schaute aus dem Fenster. Eine dicke Wolkenschicht verdeckte die Sonne.

„Wie lange fliegen wir?" fragte ich.

„ Zwei Stunden."

Edward nahm wieder meine Hand. Anscheinend hatte er mich genauso vermisst, wie ich ihn. Lächelnd wandte ich mich wieder ihm zu und er beugte sich zu mir rüber und küsste mich sanft.

„Ich liebe dich." flüsterte er, als seine Lippen sich wenige Zentimeter von meinen lösten. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte mich und heiße Schauer liefen meinem Rücken hinab.

„Ich liebe dich auch." flüsterte ich zurück und presste meine Lippen wieder auf seine. Diesmal vertiefte er den Kuss ein wenig, doch auch dieser währte nicht lange. Ich spürte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen formten, als sie sich wieder entfernten.

„Wir sind hier nicht alleine, Bella."

Ich wurde rot, als ich an die Gedanken der anderen Passagiere dachte.

Edward küsste mich noch einmal kurz und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern, während ich mich an ihn lehnte. Ich sog seinen berauschenden Duft ein, schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Was war in Chicago, was er mir zeigen wollte? Ich wusste, dass er sein menschliches Leben dort geführt hatte, bevor er von Carlisle verwandelt worden war. Aber was gab es da noch?

Ich erkannte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter darüber nachzugrübeln und redete mir ein, dass ich geduldig sein müsste.

„Wird es in Chicago sonnig sein?" fragte ich Edward, als ich meinen Blick wieder aus dem Fenster schweifen ließ.

„Nein. Es wird die ganze Woche über stark bewölkt sein."

Ich kuschelte mich an Edward und blickte in die endlose Weite, die es hier oben gab.

Zwei Stunden später landete unser Flugzeug am O'Hare International Airport von Chicago. Edward mietete einen Wagen und mir wurde erst jetzt bewusst, wie lang ich heute morgen wohl geschlafen hatte, da es jetzt bereits zur Dämmerung ansetzte.

Edward lenkte den Wagen zielsicher durch die lebhafte Stadt und bog plötzlich auf eine große Einfahrt ein, an dessen Ende ein riesiges Hotel stand.

Doch noch bevor ich irgendetwas fragen konnte, wurde meine Tür bereits von einem livrierten Pagen geöffnet, der mir beim Aussteigen half und Edward und mich in eine Hotellobby von atemberaubendem Ausmaß führte. Der Boden war mit glänzendem Marmor belegt und ließ die Lobby erstrahlen. Der Raum war in sehr hellen Tönen gestrichen und der Kontrast zu den dunklen Möbel ließ alles sehr edel wirken. Alles in allem sah das hier verdammt teuer aus und mein schlechtes Gewissen nagte wieder an mir, dass Edward dies hier wieder nur für mich tat.  
Dieser schritt bereits auf den Rezeptionstresen zu, der ebenfalls komplett aus Marmor war und wandte sich dort an den vornehm gekleideten Portier.

„Cullen." sagte Edward nur, doch der Portier verstand und tippte etwas in seinen Computer ein.

„Einen angenehmen Aufenthalt wünsch ich ihnen, Mr. Cullen." Mit diesen Worten reichte er Edward eine Karte und winkte einen Pagen heran.

Wir wurden zu unserem Zimmer geführt und Edward entließ den Pagen, nachdem er ihm Trinkgeld gegeben hatte.

Er entriegelte die Tür mit de Karte

Lächelnd schloss er die Tür auf.

„Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir."

--

So, hoffe es gefällt euch! Bitte um Kommentare!

Bis(s) denne


	2. Schöner Abend

So, hat ein bisschen gedauert, aber nun ist es fertig!

Viel Spaß!

**--**

**Schöner Abend**

Als ich in den Raum eintrat, klappte mir die Kinnlade hinunter.

Die Suite war atemberaubend. Die Eleganz und Schönheit in der Lobby spiegelten sich auch hier wieder. Wir standen in einem großen Raum mit einem Kamin in der Ecke, um den ein Sofa und ein Sessel standen. In der anderen Ecke stand ein langer Esstisch. Die Wände waren in dunklen Rottönen gehalten und auch hier waren die Möbel dunkel.

Von dem Raum gingen zwei Türen ab. Ich öffnete die eine, Edward folgte mir still.

Hinter der einen war das Badezimmer, dass so riesig wie mein Zimmer bei Charlie war. Die schwarzen Bodenfließen standen im krassen Kontrast zu den weißen Wänden und die Armaturen waren aus glänzendem Chrom. In dem riesiger Spiegel über den Waschbecken spiegelte sich der gesamte Raum wieder und ließ ihn noch riesiger wirken.

Im anderen Raum befand sich das Schlafzimmer. Auch hier waren die Wände dunkelrot und nun in Cremetönen gestrichen. Ein großes Himmelbett stand in der Mitte und eine weitere Glastür führte zu einem Balkon.

Langsam drehte ich mich zu Edward. Er musterte mich nun schon mit fast besorgten Blicken.

„Wow." Zu mehr war ich noch nicht fähig.

Er schmunzelte, doch es berührte seine Augen nicht.

Ich trat zu ihm, schlang meine Arme um seine Mitte und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Er legte seine Arme um meine Taille und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

„Das hättest du nicht für mich tun müssen." murmelte ich.

Ich hörte, wie er seufzte.

„Bella," sagte er sanft. „Lass uns einfach unseren kleinen Urlaub genießen und uns um nichts anderes sorgen, okay? Ich finde, wir hatten nie Zeit gehabt, um nur für uns zu sein." Er schob mich ein wenig von sich weg, um meine Stirn zu küssen, danach zog er mich wieder zu sich.

Er hatte recht. Es war richtig ungewohnt, mal nicht in Todesangst zu schweben und sich nicht darüber Gedanken machen zu müssen, wann ein Vampir plötzlich auftauchen könnte, um sich zu rächen. Es war richtig befreiend, diese Sorgen los zu sein, dafür gab es jedoch andere.

_Jacob._

Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen verdammt wenig an ihn gedacht, und wenn ich es einmal tat, kam zufällig Edward und durchbrach meinen Gedankenzug, als ob er tatsächlich meine Gedanken lesen könnte.

Aber seine Gefühle kann man nicht von heut auf morgen abschalten, sosehr ich es mir nun auch wünschte.

Doch ich hatte mich für Edward entschieden, und diese Entscheidung bereute ich in keinster Weise und würde sie auch niemals bereuen. Er war meine große Liebe und nur mit ihm wollte ich die Ewigkeit verbringen.

So hart es sich auch anhörte, ich kann ohne Jacob leben, jedoch nicht ohne Edward.

Doch richtig glücklich würde ich erst wieder werden, wenn es auch Jacob war, wenn er seine große Liebe gefunden hatte.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?" fragte auf einmal Edward und brachte mich damit wieder in die Gegenwart.

Ich nickte.

Ich hatte nun sogar großen Hunger, da ich den ganzen Tag noch nichts vernünftiges gegessen hatte.

Edward löste sich sanft von mir und ging hinüber zum Telefon, um mir etwas zu bestellen.

Währenddessen trat ich durch die Glastür auf den Balkon und genoss die Aussicht über Chicago. Die Sonne war nun vollends untergegangen und die Lichter der Stadt strahlten mir entgegen. Ich lehnte mich auf das Geländer und genoss den Ausblick. Eine leichte Brise wehte und ein paar Haarsträhnen fielen mir ins Gesicht. Ich hörte Edward drinnen den Hörer auflegen und eine Sekunde später stand er hinter mir und schlang seine Arme um meinen Brustkorb. Ich lehnte mich an ihn und er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Essen kommt gleich." flüsterte er an meinem Ohr.

„Mhmm." murmelte ich dankbar.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir dort standen und den Augenblick genossen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, Edward jedoch schritt zur Tür und ließ den Zimmerservice hinein, der mein Essen auf dem Esstisch abstellte und wieder verschwand.

Ich ging rein, setzte mich an den Tisch und begann zu essen, Edward beobachtete mich wie gewöhnlich dabei.

Nach dem Essen ging ich ins Bad und duschte erst einmal. Ich entkleidete mich, stieg in Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf. Die Dusche war so groß, dass es selbst mit zwei Personen nicht eng sein würde. In mir blitzte der Gedanke auf, mit Edward hier zu stehen und prompt schoss mir das Blut ins Gesicht. Mein Gott, was war denn heute mit mir los? Erst die Aktion am Flughafen, von der ich immer noch nicht wusste, welcher Teufel mich da geritten hatte und nun das! Sind wohl die Nerven, redete ich mir ein. Ich verdrängte die Dusch- Gedanken schnell wieder und hoffte, dass Edward mein verräterischer Puls entgangen war. Ich drehte das Wasser nun heißer auf. Vom langem Sitzen im Flieger waren meine Muskeln total verspannt und das heiße Wasser beruhigte mich. Ich konzentrierte mich nun nur noch auf das Gefühl, wie das Wasser meinem Körper hinunter lief und wie sich meine Muskeln entspannten.

Nach einer Weile- wo ich sicher war, das mein Gesicht seine normale Färbung zurück hatte- drehte ich das Wasser ab, stieg aus der Dusche, trocknete mich ab und zog mir mein Schlafzeug an. Danach putzte ich mir die Zähne und kämmte meine feuchten Haare durch. Ich hatte keine Lust, sie zu föhnen, also ließ ich sie mir offen über die Schultern fallen, damit sie so trocknen konnten. Als ich aus dem Badezimmer ging, ließ ich meinen Blick durch Zimmer schweifen, auf der Suche nach Edward. Doch im Wohnzimmer war er nicht, also ging ich durch den Raum ins Schlafzimmer. Auch hier war er nicht, doch die Tür zum Balkon stand leicht auf. Ich trat zur Tür und sah ihn auf die Stadt hinunter blicken. Als ich auf ihn zutrat, drehte er sich mit einem Lächeln zu mir um. Schnell überbrückte ich den Abstand zwischen uns und warf mich in seine ausgebreiteten Arme. Ich war kaum eine Viertelstunde weggewesen, doch ich vermisste ihn jede Minute, in der er nicht bei mir war. Edward schien es ähnlich zu ergehen, denn er drückte mich sanft an sich und strich mir zärtlich durchs feuchte Haar.

„Gefällt es dir hier wenigstens ein bisschen?" fragte er plötzlich. Ich schaute auf. Seine Augen hatten einen leicht besorgten Ausdruck. Er hatte sich wohl Gedanken über meine Reaktion bezüglich der Kosten für dieses Hotel gemacht. Ich versuchte, seine Augen wieder zum Strahlen zu bringen.

„Mit dir gefällt es mir überall." lächelte ich. „Sogar auf dem Nordpol."

„Ach ja?" er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich dachte, du hasst die Kälte."

„Ich _liebe _die Kälte. Das solltest du eigentlich langsam wissen." Ich drückte mich fester an ihn, um ihn zu zeigen, welche Kälte ich besonders liebte. Seine Sorgen wurden durch einen liebevollen Ausdruck vertrieben. Er küsste mich sanft auf dem Mund.

„Wir sollten langsam reingehen. Nicht, dass du dich noch erkältest."

Er wartete meine Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern hob mich blitzschnell und dabei doch so sanft auf seine Arme und trug mich ins Schlafzimmer. Dort ließ er mich vorsichtig auf das Bett sinken und deckte mich zu. Als er sich neben mich legte, kuschelte ich mich an seine Brust und atmete seinen berauschenden Duft ein. Edwards Arme legten sich um mich herum drückten mich eng an ihn.

„Und was ist mit meinem Gute- Nacht Kuss?" Ich schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er lachte leise, als er sich zu mir beugte. Ich schloss die Augen und wartete gespannt, doch kurz bevor seine Lippen die meinen berührten, seufzte er. Verdutzt öffnete ich wieder meine Augen und sah, wie er nach seinem Handy in seiner Tasche griff. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, das es leise surrte. Edward schaute kurz auf das Display, dann hielt er mir das Handy entgegen.

„Charlie." erklärte er.

Das war ja mal was neues. Seit wann rief Charlie denn an? Aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er die Sache doch nicht so ohne Probleme hinnehmen würde.

Ein wenig verärgert über den verpatzten Moment nahm ich das Handy aus Edwards Hand und nahm ab.

„Hallo?"

„Bella?" fragte Charlie verdutzt; anscheinend hatte er Edward erwartet.

„Ja, Dad. Ich bin's." erklärte ich ihm.

„Na ja, ich wollte nur fragen, wie es euch so geht und ob ihr gut angekommen seid." sagte er. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."

Ob er wohl wusste, dass er genau im richtigen Moment gestört hatte?

„Nein, hast du nicht, Dad. Und wir sind gut angekommen."

Edward spielte mit einer feuchten Haarsträhne und immer, wenn seine kühlen Finger mich berührten, liefen mir wohlige Schauer den Rücken hinab. Edward bemerkte das und lächelte liebevoll. Ich dachte über das angebliche Vorhaben nach, weswegen wir Charlies Meinung nach hier waren.

„Edwards Familie ist sehr nett." fügte ich nach kurzem Zögern hinzu.

„Das ist schön. Gut, Bells, ich muss wieder aufhören. Schönen Abend noch. Und grüß Edward von mir."

Huh? Was waren das für neue Sitten?

„Ja, danke, Dad. Gute Nacht!" sagte ich ein wenig verdattert. Charlie legte auf und ich gab Edward das Handy zurück.

„Schöne Grüße von Charlie.!" richtete ich Edward aus.

„Danke." Edward lächelte.

„Weißt du, was in Charlie gefahren ist? Sonst benimmt er sich ja auch nicht so komisch!" fragte ich skeptisch.

Edwards Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Das wirst du noch erfahren, wenn wir zurück sind!"

Ich seufzte und ließ mich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Die weichen Kissen riefen mir wieder ins Gedächtnis, wo ich mich befand.

„Danke." sagte ich schlicht zu Edward.

„Dürfte ich wissen, wofür genau?" fragte er schmunzelnd.

„Für die Überraschung hier. Es ist dir wirklich gelungen." sagte ich und schmiegte mich wieder an ihn.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir hier gefällt, aber das war nicht die eigentliche Überraschung."

Verdutzt fuhr ich wieder hoch.

„Nicht?"

Edward schüttelte sichtlich amüsiert den Kopf.

„Und wann zeigst du sie mir?"

„Morgen, mein Engel. Du solltest jetzt schlafen." sagte er sanft.

Ich ließ mich wieder seufzend zurück ins Kissen fallen und schmiegte mich an ihn. Er hielt mich fest in seinen Armen und rückte mich eng an ihn.

„Wo waren wir gerade stehen geblieben?" flüsterte er plötzlich an meinem Ohr.

Mein Herzschlag überschlug sich.

Edward schmunzelte leise und drückte mich ein wenig von sich, damit er seine Lippen auf meine pressen konnte.

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und er presste mich an sich. Doch bevor ich den Kuss vertiefen konnte, löste er sich bereits wieder von mir. Ich zog eine Schnute.

„Ich dachte, mein Blut macht dir nichts mehr aus?" fragte ich schmollend.

Er lachte leise und strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über meine Wange. Meine Haut brannte, wo er sie berührte.

„Es gibt noch andere Begierden, Bella. Und ich habe dir versprochen, zu warten. Es sei denn-" Er beugte sich wieder nah zu meinem Gesicht, nur noch wenige Zentimeter davon entfernt. Sein Duft schlug mir wieder entgegen und vernebelte meine Sinne

„- du hättest deine Meinung geändert." Seine Augen loderten wie goldenes Feuer.

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder darauf, warum ich Nein sagen musste, obwohl mein Körper danach schrie und sich nach ihm verzehrte. Aber seine Seele war mir viel, viel wichtiger als mein Verlangen.

„Nein, aber du machst es mir verdammt schwer." flüsterte ich zurück.

Für einen Moment dachte ich, er könnte enttäuscht sein, aber stattdessen lagen nur Liebe und auch ein bisschen Leidenschaft in seinen Augen. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich liebevoll auf den Mund.

„Ich liebe dich." hauchte ich mit geschlossenen Lidern, als mein Mund wieder frei war.

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel." Er küsste mich auf die Stirn.

Ein wohliger Schauer lief mir wieder den Rücken hinab. Glücklich kuschelte ich mich wieder an seine Brust und atmete seinen Duft ein. Leise summte er mir mein Schlaflied. Gott, wie ich das vermisst hatte! Ich fühlte mich hier in seinen Armen so sicher und geborgen und geliebt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich spürte noch einen leichten Kuss auf meiner Schläfe, bis ich schließlich einschlief.

**--**

So, hoffe euch hat es gefallen!


	3. Blicke in die Vergangenheit

Blicke in die Vergangenheit

Blicke in die Vergangenheit

Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, als Edward mir leichte Küsse auf den Hals und Nacken hauchte.

„Guten Morgen, Liebste.", flüsterte er. „Ich dachte mir, du könntest Hunger haben."

Ich schlug die Augen auf und blickte auf ein Tablett mit einem Croissant, Marmelade, einem Glas Orangensaft und einer kleinen Vase mit einer einzelnen, roten Rose.

Frühstück am Bett! So etwas hatte ich noch nie!

„Dankeschön!", rief ich und küsste ihn überschwänglich.

Er erwiderte den Kuss und für einen Moment vergaß ich das Frühstück. Unsere Küsse waren schon lange nicht mehr so vorsichtig und mir war das nur recht. Doch diesmal unterbrach ich den Kuss und schnappte nach Luft.

Ich lächelte verschämt.

Edward grinste und strich mir zärtlich übers Haar und über die Wange. Mein Herzschlag überschlug sich und das Blut schoss mir ins Gesicht.

Dann nahm er das Croissant, bestrich es mit Marmelade und führte es zu meinem Mund.

Mit rotem Kopf ließ ich mich von ihm füttern.

„Wann zeigst du mir endlich deine Überraschung?", fragte ich, als ich vom O-Saft trank.

„Wenn du dich fertig gemacht hast, können wir los.", sagte er.

Schnell stieg ich aus dem Bett, nahm mir ein paar Klamotten aus meiner Tasche und raste ins Bad. Als ich die Badezimmertür schloss, war es mir, als hörte ich Edward leise lachen, doch ich war mir nicht sicher.

In Windeseile zog ich mich an, kämmte mir die Haare und putzte mir die Zähne. Meine Neugier war nun fast nicht mehr auszuhalten und die Vorfreude war fast euphorisch.

Ich verließ schnell wieder das Bad und trat zu Edward, der im Wohnzimmer bereits auf mich wartete und mir meine Jacke reichte.

„Bereit?", fragte er und half mir in meine Jacke.

Ich nickte und er hielt mir galant die Türe auf. Als ob er bei Knigge selbst gelernt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken schmunzelte ich leicht und Edward schaute mich fragend an, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass mir auch ein paar Geheimnisse.", neckte ich ihn und musste meinen Blick wieder abwenden, weil seine Augen wieder versuchten, mir mein kleines Geheimnis zu entlocken.

Er gab sich seufzend geschlagen und legte stattdessen seinen Arm um meine Taille und zusammen gingen wir nach unten in die Lobby. Mir war es ein wenig unangenehm, wie er mit mir die Lobby durchschritt und uns wurden auch einige Blicke zugeworfen. Doch manche von denen waren, besonders von den Frauen hier, nicht nur tadelnd. Wenn ihr Blick auf Edward fiel, war er schmachtend und ungläubig, doch sobald er auf mich fiel, war er eisig und geradezu vernichtend. Mir wurde gerade wieder schmerzlich meine Durchschnittlichkeit und Edwards Perfektion bewusst und ich verkrampfte mich unwillkürlich. Edward bemerkte das, drückte mich sanft an sich und gab mir noch, zum Leidwesen seiner Verehrerinnen, einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Du bist wunderschön.", hauchte er an meinem Ohr, als ob er tatsächlich meine Gedanken lesen könnte.

Durch seine samtene Stimme entkrampfte ich mich wieder, wie zweifellos von ihm beabsichtigt.

Als wir nach draußen traten, war es zwar etwas warm, dennoch bewölkt, wie Alice es vorausgesehen hatte. Edwards Mietwagen stand schon vorgefahren auf dem Rondell vor dem Hotel, wie es eigentlich nur im Fernsehen war.

Wir fuhren vom Hotelgrundstück wieder in Richtung City auf dem Weg, den wir auch gestern gefahren sind.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr im Auto und fuhr erschrocken hoch.

„Halb drei?!", rief ich drei Oktaven höher als beabsichtigt. Wie lange hatte ich denn geschlafen?

„Du hast bis viertel vor zwei geschlafen, Schatz.", beantwortete er meine unausgesprochene Frage. Dann lachte er leise.

„Du mutierst langsam zu einem Langschläfer."

Ich beließ es dabei und redete mir ein, dass das der Stress wäre. Ich achtete wieder auf die Umgebung. Edward bog plötzlich ab und wir entfernten uns langsam aus der Innenstadt. Die großen Hochhäuser und Büros verschwanden und stattdessen kamen nun einzelne Wohnhäuser zum Vorschein.

Edward neben mir warf mir immer wieder Blicke zu, die ich nicht deuten konnte und er wandte sich immer wieder schnell zur Straße hin. Es schien, als wäre er leicht nervös oder so, als ob er langsam an seiner Entscheidung, mir diese Überraschung zu zeigen, zweifelte.

Ich nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht, um ihn ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Er lächelte, doch es erreichte seine Augen nicht ganz.

Ich schaute wieder nach draußen. Die Häuser glichen allmählich älteren Villen. Edward drosselte langsam seine Geschwindigkeit, bis er schließlich vor einem der Häuser anhielt.

Es war groß, eine Villa und genau wie die anderen war sie von einer Mauer umgeben, deren einziger Eingang ein Tor war. Die Fassade des Hauses war weiß und wirkte freundlich. Um das Haus herum war ein Garten angelegt, der sehr gepflegt wirkte.

Edward lehnte sich zu mir hinüber und betrachtete nun auch das Haus. Sein Duft und seine Nähe ließen mein Herz höher schlagen und ich betrachtete nun ihn.

„Das war das Haus meiner Eltern. Hier bin ich aufgewachsen.", sagte er und sein Blick glitt vom Haus zu mir, sicherlich um meine Reaktion zu sehen.

Es brauchte einen Moment, bis ich den Zusammenhang verstand und das lag nicht nur allein an seinem Duft, der mir im Kopf rumschwirrte.

„Hier hast du gewohnt?", fragte ich um sicherzustellen, dass ich mich nicht verhört hatte.

Er nickte.

Ich schaute wieder hinüber zum Haus. Es war sich schwer vorzustellen, dass Edward vor hundert Jahren hier als kleiner Junge gespielt hatte.

Edwards Blick wurde langsam besorgt, als ich das Haus weiter still beobachtete.

„Ich hätte dir das nicht zeigen sollen.", schlussfolgerte er aus meiner Stille.

Anscheinend dachte er, das wäre zu viel für mich, doch es war etwas anderes.

„Nein.", widersprach ich.

„Was ist es dann?", fragte er sanft, wobei die Besorgnis nicht ganz aus seinen Augen wich.

Ich schaute ihn an.

„Du fliegst mit mir extra nach Chicago, um mir deine Vergangenheit zu zeigen, als ob die Gegenwart nicht schon genug wäre. Ich verdiene das einfach nicht."

Langsam stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen, als ich daran dachte, wie sehr ich ihn mit meinen Gefühlen zu Jacob verletzt hatte.

Edward wischte sie sanft aus meine Augenwinkeln. Dann hielt er mein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

„Ich möchte dir mein Leben zeigen, Bella.", sagt er sanft, „Ich möchte mit dir jeden Teil meines Lebens verbringen. Für die Ewigkeit."

Mir stiegen wieder die Tränen in die Augen, doch diesmal nicht vor Kummer, sondern weil ich so gerührt von seinen Worten war.

Edward beugte sich näher zu mir und presste sanft seine Lippen auf meine.

Da war kein Schmerz oder Kummer in diesem Kuss, sondern nur Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, sodass meine Knochen zu schmelzen schienen.

Als er sich wieder von mir löste, lächelte er entschuldigend.

„Das war wohl doch nicht so eine gelungene Überraschung.", murmelte er.

Ich küsste ihn wieder.

„Doch.", sagte ich.

„Und danke.", fügte ich hinzu und küsste ihn wieder.

Plötzlich grinste er.

„Wollen wir shoppen fahren?", schlug er begeistert vor.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?", fragte ich skeptisch.

„Alice schwärmt immer so davon und ich wollte es auch mal mit dir ausprobieren.", erklärte er und ließ dabei die ganze Macht seines Blickes frei.

Wahrscheinlich wollte er mich nur wieder auf andere Gedanken bringen. Und das Wort „Shoppen" rief in mir die Erinnerungen an stundenlanges Anprobieren, von einem Laden in den nächsten hetzen und kilometerweites laufen mit Alice hervor, die keine Gnade zeigte und mit ihren Mitteln immer ihren Willen bekam.

Doch als ich Edwards, möglich gespielte, Begeisterung sah, konnte ich ihm– wie so üblich - nichts abschlagen.

„Okay.", sagte ich seufzend.

Edwards grinsen wurde breiter und bevor er den Motor anließ, küsste er mich auf die Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich.", hauchte ich. „Obwohl du mich zu solchen Sachen nötigst.", fügte ich ein wenig grimmiger hinzu.

Er gluckste kurz, hauchte dann aber wieder ernst:

„Ich liebe dich auch, Liebste." Er sah mir wieder tief in die Augen, als ob er seinen Worten Bestärkung geben wollte. Dann ließ er den Motor an, nahm meine Hand in seine und raste davon in Richtung City.

Ich erhaschte noch einen letzten Blick auf die Villa, bevor sie hinter den anderen Häusern verschwand.


End file.
